


When Will My Husband Return From The Volleyball Match

by peebies



Category: Haikyuu!!, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crossover, I just dont know, Its crack lmfao, M/M, Mpreg, Transgender Sugawara Koushi, horribly incorrect information about volleyball, not really - Freeform, where are Daichi's parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peebies/pseuds/peebies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the events of episode 16 (season 2).</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Will My Husband Return From The Volleyball Match

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :^)

Daichi moved swiftly, eyes glued to the ball. He didn't realize, however, that his teammate Tanaka was going for the ball as well. Nothing was slow like in those action movies, they collided fast, Tanaka's fist grazing Daichi's cheek. They got the point, cheers erupted through the gym, but another thud was heard seconds later. Daichi was on the floor, in a heap. Everyone's eyes grew wide and the gym became silent as they stared at their captain, teammate, friend. Tanaka yelled his name but he was unresponsive, passed out. The team just stood there, not knowing what to do, Suga especially shocked. He watched, paralyzed, as Coach Ukai processed what just occurred and yelled for a time-out, rushing onto the court. Suga kept watching as Ukai brought his two fingers up to Daichi's neck, checking for a pulse. "Medic! Medic!" he cried, to no one in particular. Luckily, there were medics on stand-by for this exact situation. They pushed their way to where Daichi was, stretcher in tow. They heaved him onto the stretcher, the team finally started to respond, doing whatever they could to help the medics. Suga was slower than the rest, a few seconds behind before everything clicked.  
  
"Daichi!" He screamed, still standing on the court. He couldn't believe his best friend was about to be taken to the hospital. Tears brimming his eyes, he ran to catch up with the team, not worried about the referee, who was standing on the court, bewildered. The ref was yelling after them, they still had a set to play, after all. Daichi could be replaced. But no one on the team cared, much more enthralled with the state of their captain. As they ran through the halls, following the frantic medics, all the other teams watched silently, as if already mourning the loss of a worthy opponent. Someone cut them off just then, standing in front of them so they couldn't leave with the ambulance, which was blaring through the quiet hall.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" The man said, his voice bellowing, echoing off the walls.  
  
Asahi took this chance to speak, "We have to make sure our captain is okay, sir."  
  
"As the host of this tournament, I can't allow you to leave. Unless you want to forfeit. One person is allowed to go with him, but the rest of you must finish the game."  
Ennoshita was the first to break the heavy silence, "Guys we gotta do this... for Daichi!"  
  
The team erupted in cheers, "For Daichi! For Daichi!"  
  
Everyone, save for Suga, Yamaguchi, Ukai, Takeda, and the managers, stampeded down the hall back to the gym to finish what they had started, to make their captain proud. Once they were gone along with most of the onlookers, Ukai cleared his throat. He looked to Suga and Yamaguchi, and then to the others. "I have some important information to share with you two," he said to them. "Tanaka's real name isn't Tanaka. It's Saitama."  
  
Yamaguchi and Suga glanced at each other then looked back to their coach. "We already knew that," they said in unison.  
  
Coach Ukai took a couple steps back, sputtering. "H-how did you know?!"  
  
"It's pretty obvious," stated Yamaguchi, "he carries a toaster in his bag."  
  
"Yeah, plus we're the team moms," said Suga. "we know everything. Even about your pusheen cat collection."  
  
"Well anyway," Ukai coughed awkwardly, "that's why Daichi is so badly injured. It would take a miracle for him to survive Tana- I mean Saitama's punch."  
  
Yamaguchi stared up at Suga, giving him a knowing nod. "Go with him. He needs you," he said. "The team may be oblivious to your situation, but don't think I don't know."  
  
Suga let out a small sigh. "You're right." He looked to everyone and they nodded, agreeing with the decision that Suga would be best to accompany Daichi. He nodded and left the building, boarding the ambulance. Yamaguchi and the others went back to join the team. Once Yamaguchi took his place on the sidelines, Ennoshita elbowed him, asking "where's Suga?"  
  
Yamaguchi turned to him and shrugged his shoulders, "I guess he went with Daichi," he said.  
  
Ennoshita turned his attention back to the game, ignoring the suspicion that Yamaguchi knew something he didn't.  
  
In the ambulance, Suga was talking to the medics, asking every five seconds if Daichi's condition had changed. After about ten minutes of worried nagging from Suga, they became ticked off, telling him Daichi was probably going to be fine, that he was in a stable condition for now. Despite this, Suga was horribly worried. He clung to Daichi's cold hand until they got to the hospital. The ambulance stopped outside and they got off, rushing to get Daichi checked into a room. Suga provided all Daichi's information, including his blood type and his sexual history. The doctor and nurse exchanged a weird glance when Suga told them, sharing a silent question of how he knew such personal information about their patient, but both knew better than to ask. Once Daichi was all set up in a room, Suga had nothing to do but wait and watch the game he was forced to leave on the outdated, miniature television. He sat on the arm chair, shaking his leg anxiously. There was a heavy tightness in his chest and the uncomfortable, nagging feeling that Daichi may never wake up was making it hard to concentrate on anything.  
  
Suga decided the game was just contributing to his nerves and switched it off, letting the room fill with silence. He moved closer to where Daichi lay, and placed his head on Daichi's chest, calming down from the sound of a steady heartbeat. Soon, Suga drifted into a peaceful slumber, the rise and fall of Dachi's chest accompanying him into a content state. Nurses came in and out of the room frequently to check in, most of them ignoring the sleeping angel that was Sugawara Koushi. One of the nurses came in just as Daichi was gaining consciousness and called for the doctor. In the short time between the nurse leaving and the doctor coming, Dacihi was fully awake and well aware that his teammate was sleeping on him. He looked down fondly at Suga, wondering when he got there and what happened in the time he was out. He brought his hand up to play with silver locks, combing his fingers through the soft hair, wondering what Suga would think if he knew. If he knew his true feelings. Daichi's body ached and the added weight of Suga wasn't very comfortable but the warmth coming from him was enough to make up for it. The doctor came in and Dachi quickly removed his hand, embarrassed at the intimacy the doctor walked in on. Suga's eyes fluttered open at the clearing of the doctor's throat and he sat up, avoiding eye contact with both of the men in the room.  
  
"Daichi, I wish it weren't the case but the tests came back and you don't have much time. I'm so sorry. You have severe brain damage in the stems, affecting your lungs."  
  
A wave of fear crossed over Daichi's face, tears threatening to fall. Suga, however, had already been in tears since the start of his sentence. His sniffs and sobs made it that much harder for Daichi to keep his composure and he gave a pleading look to the doctor. "I estimate you have about 12 hours left. I'll leave you two alone." With that, the doctor exited the room, leaving a sobbing Suga and a devastated Daichi to cling to each other, Suga squeezing so tight as to accommodate for all the times in future he wouldn't be able to. After a few minutes of them relishing in each other's sorrow, Suga speaks first.  
  
"What about the children?" Suga whispered, lacing his fingers with Daichi's for the second time that day.  
  
"What, you mean the team?" Daichi asked, slightly confused.  
  
"Daichi.... them too but... I'm pregnant."  
  
"What!?!? How?? Since when?!" He loud-whispered.  
  
"How do you not know I'm transgender? It's YOUR kid!"  
  
Daichi was at a loss for words, trying to remember his times with Suga but he supposed the stem damage was affecting his memories. He thought about the man in front of him, how much he'll miss and how many things he won't get to experience, like the birth of his child he didn't know about until it was too late. Maybe he would have been more careful if he had known of Suga's condition, that there were people relying on him, more important than anything. He squeezed Suga's hand, not letting any tears fall. He had to be strong in these last few hours he had left.  
  
This could be his last chance to say what was on his mind, so he went for it. He took Suga's other hand and stared deep into his eyes. "Suga. I wish it weren't under these circumstances but," he paused for dramatic effect, "I love you."  
  
Suga chuckled through the tears, "I know, silly. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ yamasuno  
> Chapter Two will be coming shortly ;^)


End file.
